He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by Great Day
Summary: Bella Swan has had a huge crush on Edward Cullen since he moved to Forks last year. Will the big jock of the school ever notice Bella or will she embarrass herself and have the most interesting year of high school yet.All human


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other books in the saga, ****Stephenie Meyer does. **

**He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not**

The bright florescent lights come on and blind the students after watching a video on the story _The Necklace_. I blink my eyes and think about how much I wanted to leave this classroom. There were a few jocks and too many popular for my liking in this class. I hated them and yet Edward was one of them. I liked him but hated his kind, how could that be. Maybe he was different and that's why. I was then pulled from my thoughts when the bell rang. I grab my things and head for the door.

"Bella wait up!" calls Angela from behind me.

"Oh, hi" I say when she catches up to me.

"Ready for French class?" she asks me and winks. I started taking French this year and Angela and Edward are both in it.

I blush and say "not really."

We head to class not looking forward to learning how to say hot dog or ice cream in French. When we reach the room he is already in there talking to his friends. He laughs and his smile makes me catch my breath. He was wearing a gray and white striped sweater that my friends called "preppie" and jeans. They always made fun of me for liking the gold eyed hockey player. That's the big sport played here in Forks. I don't understand the point of it. It's just a bunch of guys chasing after a puck and ramming into each other but I guess Edward likes it. The bell rings and I go to my seat and our teacher starts the class.

"Ok every one say it the word in French then in English." She says then shows us the word.

"un otdog (hotdog) une glace (ice cream)" The class says in unison. I hear Edward velvet voice above the rest. He is so perfect and I am just me. I am not popular but am not a nerd or dork. I am average. How can he do it? He plays hockey and has practice everyday. He is a straight "A" student and is in enriched classes. I really don't do much and will never compare to him.

The rest of the day passes slowly and I see him a couple of times during the day. I had a ton of classes with him last year and saw him all of the time but now it is barely at all. Not only do I barley see the guy of my dreams but I see his distastely friends all of the time. I wonder why he is friends with them. The one I despise the most is Mike Newton. He thinks he is all that but really he's just a big jerk. He's also friends with Eric who is pretty shy and not that bad.

The bell rings and its time for lunch. Angela runs to me bubbling with stuff to tell me.

"Bella! I got Mike's number and texted him "hey" and he answered!!" She says

'What? Why would you text him? But um what did he say back?" I say shocked at what she did.

"He said "who is this?" and then I wouldn't tell him and it kept going back and forth." She says "Then he found out my name and now I keep getting these weird calls and texts and I don't know who they are from." She says her smile gone.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I ask

"Because I know how you feel about him but I kind of think that he's cute" she says with a blush climbing her cheeks.

"No you think Eric's cute and you know Mike is his best friend." I say knowing that I was right. "So give me that number and we are going to call it." I tell her and get my phone out.

She gives me the number and call it but making sure to have it so they won't know my number too. It rings and then "Hello?"

"Hi you've been calling my friend and I want to know who you are." I say even though I have a pretty good guess of whom.

"Glen" the voice says

"Ben? I say not knowing for sure what he said

"No Glen" The voice says

"Um sure" I say then a teacher walks by "got to go bye" I say quickly and hang up to hide my phone.

"He said that his name was Glen and you know that they call themselves that." I tell her and she looks at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, your right" She says and then smiles "You just talked to Mike Newton on the phone!" She squeals

"Oh brother" I mutter under my breath. Sometimes I wonder why we are even friends.

A couple of days later and Angela has gotten a couple of calls from the number aka Mike and Eric.

I am on AIM with Angela and a couple of other friends. (Angela: Sweetgirl22) (Me: Bellamari93)

**Sweetgirl22**: Hey, Mike is on

**Bellamari93**: Ha of course you would know that : )

**Sweetgirl22**: lol, I guess your right but you should ask him if he was the one that keeps calling.

**Bellamari93**: Ha

**Sweetgirl22**: PLEASE for me: ) : )**Bellamari93**: Ugh fine what is his aim

**Sweetgirl22**: Thanks! Its mikestizalion

Bellamari93: Wow um ok I'll ask

**Sweetgirl22**: You are the best friends EVER!!

**Bellamari93**: Yeah I know : )

What to say what to say? I can't believe I am doing this. If he finds out who I am he is going to think that I am a freak and that wont helps me with Edward.

**Bellamari93**: Hey

**Mikestizalion**: Who is this?

**Bellamari93**: Who is this?

**Mikestizalion**: Mike, who is this?

I have to think of something fast so he said Glen on the phone so I will say Glenda.

**Bellamari93**: Glenda, I am on a friends account right now.

**Mikestizalion**: I don't know any Glenda's but it's a sweet name.

**Bellamari93**: Thanks Mike is a pretty "sweet" name to.

**Mikestizalion**: Do you go to school with me?

**Bellamari93**: Yeah, do you know this number…

**Mikestizalion**: Um maybe why?

**Bellamari93**: They keep calling my friend

**Mikestizalion**: Who is your friend?

**Bellamari93**: Do you know the number?

**Mikestizalion**: My phones upstairs but I will check later.

**Bellamari93**: Can you please just check now?

**Mikestizalion**: Who's your friend?

**Bellamari93**: Do you know the number?

(He is getting really mad and is using many swear words)

**Mikestizalion**: Yeah I know it and you know who I am but I don't know who you are so…

**Bellamari93**: She would kill me if I told you.

**Mikestizalion**: Come on I won't tell any one. Who is it, Angela?

**Bellamari93**: I will leave you alone if you tell me whose number it is.

**Mikestizalion**: Fine I am Glen! So leave me alone. Seriously, Glenda? Come on Bella do you really think that I am that dumb.

So he does know who I am and he knows Angela! Not good at all. And I have been telling Angela all of this as he has been telling me and even she is starting to hate him.

**Bellamari93**: Well… And I can't believe you would give her number out. She hates you for that.

**Mikestizalion:** Do you really think that I care what you and your friends think of me!? Do you know how many people I know! And why would I give out that freaky * number!?

**Bellamari93**: Wow you are mean

**Sweetgirl22**: Try being really nice to him

**Bellamari93**: ok what should I say?

**Sweetgirl22**: ask him if he still plays guitar and then if he's good

**Bellamari93**: K

**Bellamari93**: So do you still play guitar?

**Mikestizalion**: Are you still * talking to me!

**Bellamari93**: Are you good?

Then no good Jessica starts to talk to me. (togoodforyou1)

**togoodforyou1**: Who likes Mike!?

**Bellamari93**: No one likes Mike

**togoodforyou1**: Someone has to that's what he said but you wont tell him who

**Bellamari93**: No one likes Mike

I think Jessica told him my name because I have known her forever even though I have a class with him. He is just too dumb to remember people.

**Bellamari93**: He has stopped talking

**Sweetgirl22**: Good I guess

**Bellamari93**: Yeah but I am so scared for tomorrow I am shaking so hard right now and my face is bright red.

**Sweetgirl22**: Ha, I got to go, see you tomorrow

**Bellamari93**: Kay can't wait. Just kidding

That night I got no sleep what so ever. I tossed and turned all night and wondered what Mike would be like at school tomorrow. I thought he was a jerk I just didn't know how big of a one he was.

The morning came too early and I did not feel good but Charlie would not let me stay home. My truck is not working so I have to take the bus. It is just something else to make my day even worse. I get to school and step through the doors. I gasp this is going to be the worse day ever.

**A/N **I hope you like the first chapter. There wont be much more AIM talk. I just added it to this chapter and I don't know if it worked so review and tell me. I want to make it better so please give me feed back.


End file.
